A Feathered Sonata
by Suzuki-chan
Summary: When Harry is kicked out of the house on his sixteenth birthday, he lives on his own, buys what he wants, and masters many new things. He even masters anorexia. HPSS later on. Post HBP!
1. Prelude

Author's Note: Well, my e-mail has been cleaned out and I have decided to write again. My sanity depends on it. As I have read, song fics are no longer allowed, which means I have to delete all of my stories except _Nothing is Ever the Same_. Sorry to all those who have been avidly awaiting the next chapter of _On the Way Down_. But due to certain aspects of my life and of Fanfiction, I think that as long as you give credit to the one who wrote the song, you should not have to delete your stories or not be able to write them. As long as you have a disclaimer, it should be fine, but for the sake of keeping my account, I will talk to Fanfiction and keep up my fic, _On the Way Down_.

Now, with great pleasure, I present to you, a new and hopefully good story. Thank you.

**WARNING: **Due to the crude language, actions, and even the mentions and containments of adult themes, this is rated **R **or onthe new terms, this is rated Mature. If you have any problems with the above warning and below pairing, I suggest you leave. In accordance to this warning, all flames will be used to make the people who enjoy this story, popcorn. You have been warned.

Pairing: Main- Harry Potter/Severus Snape.

Side- Ronald Weasley/Hermione Granger. More may be added.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and do not believe I can make the stories any better than J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and this is just for the entertainment of others.

**A Feathered Sonata**

Chapter One: Prelude

'_Ah, the joys of turning sixteen. Another birthday shot down with barely a whisper of life.'_ Harry thoughts made him sullen as he walked through the empty house of Number 4 Privet Drive. Everything about Harry changed when he returned to what he was supposedly supposed to call home. Ever since Sirius had died, Harry had been very sullen and quiet. He looked less like the childthat was supposed to save the Wizarding World.

Harry's relatives had completely abided by the standings of the Order. That had left him alone completely, only to watch over him as he wrote them his letters every third day. Though Harry's relatives never noticed it, though it was probably the fact that they could care less, Harry rarely ate more than two bites of his food. He would always silently excuse himself to go to bed or up to his room to do homework.

That was all an excuse though. Harry had done all of his homework the first week he returned home. His sleep was haunted by the mere memory of Cedric and his beloved Godfather. Harry just went to his room to make Dreamless Sleep potions and stared blankly at the walls. Slowly, Harry would fall more and more into himself and become an empty shell. It was a process that was slowly eating away at him.

Harry's thoughts were suddenly shaken away when a few owls incessantly pecked at the living room window. He went to the window only to notice that all the owls were carrying an obscene amount of packages. _'I hate birthdays.'_

Harry opened the window and a flurry of feathers flooded in. Harry sighed and took off all the packages and one by one the owls left out the window. Once Harry had finished, he made his way to the window and another owl fluttered in, this one carrying an official looking letter. "Bloody Hell," Harry said as he stalked over to the owl. He took the letter and shooed the owl out of the house.

As the owl left, the Dursley's returned home. Harry hurriedly closed the window and grabbed all of his packages not noticing he dropped the letter in his hurry to put everything upstairs. Harry didn't know why he was in a hurry to take everything upstairs, he just did.

He dropped the packages in his room and sat on his bed. Harry sighed and lye on his bed just staring up at the ceiling. Harry heard the front door open and close a few seconds later. Harry downed one of his Dreamless Sleep potions and fell asleep unaware of Dudley's discovery and the smirk it brought to his face as he read it.

Harry awoke to a pounding on his door. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand, it read four o'clock PM. Harry cursed silently under his breath and said, "Come in."

Vernon stormed in, followed shortly by Petunia and his whale of a cousin, Dudley. _'How can they all fit into such a small room? Haven't they ever heard of the word diet?' _Harry silently berated himself for the thought. _'Since when did I start thinking about other people's weight?'_ Harry himself was shocked and asked, "Do you need something?"

"You need to get out of our house immediately! We can't have you here anymore," Vernon said.

"I don't understand. What did I do?" Harry was shocked to say the least. How could they throw him out without having a logical excuse besides the fact that they hated him?

"How can you not understand?" Petunia questioned throwing the letter at him. Harry picked it up and silently read it to himself.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are honored to say that you are now allowed to do magic without restrictions. As of coming to age, your magical restrictions have been released. Please contact us with any issues you may have and/or questions you may have. Below are your test results from your O.W.L.S._

_Transfigurations O_

_Herbology O_

_Potions O_

_Charms O_

_Arithmancy NA_

_Ancient Runes NA_

_History of Magic A_

_DivinationA_

_AstronomyA_

_DADA OO_

_We would like to congratulate you on your double O in Defense Against the Dark Arts. This has only happened a few times._

_Sincerely,_

_Alfred Acher_

Harry looked up and his relatives looked at him with disdain and a hint of fear. Harry stood up with a sigh and began packing his stuff. His relatives watched him closely as he got on his hands and knees and pulled things out from the loose floorboard. When he pulled his wand out, his uncle grabbed it and said in disgust, "You won't be needing this out there." Vernon snapped Harry's wand in half as Harry watched in horror.

"What the Hell!" Harry said as he was smacked in the back of the head by Petunia.

"Don't talk that way to your uncle," Petunia said.

Harry backed off and lifted one end of his trunk and hauled it out of the room with the Dursley's following close behind. He had a hard time going down the stairs, but there was no help from his relatives, the only help he received from his relatives was as they opened the door and slammed it shut as his trunk just left the doorway.

'_Good for nothing pigs,'_ Harry thought as he walked down the street. _'No wand, and heavy baggage. It's a good thing I sent Hedwig off to the House of Black.'_ A pain suddenly shot through Harry's heart at the thought of Sirius. Harry sighed and continued walking. Harry walked all night, no destination in mind. Since he had no wand, he couldn't call for the Knight Bus. He had no money, so he couldn't call for a cab.

Before Harry knew it, he was standing in front of the entryway to Diagon Alley and the sun was up at high noon. Harry shook himself and watched as a couple tapped on the proper stones and were admitted entrance, Harry quickly followed in after them. His first stop was to Gringott's to get some money out of his account, then to the muggle world to find a hotel.

As Harry headed to Gringott's, he tried to keep his head down, but he failed miserably. _'Hopefully no one from the Order is here,'_ Harry thought as he hurried into Gringott's. He walked up to one of the goblins at the desk and cleared his throat. The goblin looked up smugly.

"May I help you?"

Harry smiled and said, "Yes, I need to withdraw money from my account and exchange some of it for muggle money. I would also like you to not mention to anyone that I was here." The goblin was about to argue but Harry cut in, "I will pay you off."

The goblin shook his head, "Name and key please."

Harry handed the goblin his key and said, "Harry Potter."

The goblin nodded his head and personally took him to his vault. He inserted the key and the door opened. Harry went in and grabbed more than enough galleons. He gave some to the goblin when they were back outside. The goblin exchanged it for muggle money. Harry gave the goblin twenty galleons and was off. He passed the bookstore and decided he might as well get a book on wandless magic since he didn't have a wand. He found two books and he even found one on accessing elemental magic. He walked to the counter and paid for the books.

Harry left the store, his trunk and purchases in tow. Harry left Diagon Alley and proceeded down the street till he came to a decent looking hotel. He went to the front desk and the manager looked at him.

"May I help you," He asked.

Harry looked at him, "I would like to purchase a room till the first of September."

The manager looked at him like he was stupid. Harry pulled out his money and the manager suddenly took to putting his name in. "Name please."

"Nate Anders," Harry said as he gave the man the total amount.

The manager gave him his room key and said, "Room 406."

Harry smiled and dragged his stuff to the elevator. He pushed the up button and the elevator all the way down the hall opened. Harry sighed and slowly walked to the elevator. He pressed the floor four button and the doors closed. Harry waited, listening to the elevator music. As the elevator rose, Harry began humming. He reached his floor and the doors slid open. He picked up one end of his trunk and proceeded to his room. He inserted his key and opened the door. He strode in and gently put his trunk down.

Harry threw himself onto the bed and smirked as he wondered what the Order was doing about his being kicked out of the house.

* * *

The alarm in Dumbledore's office was ringing incessantly. He was out all night at the House of Black having an Order meeting before he returned back and checked why it was going off. It suddenly occurred to him that something was wrong with Harry. He stepped into the fireplace with a handful of floo powder. "House of Black," Dumbledore said as he was whisked away in green flames. 

He entered the kitchen and summoned all of the Order back to the old house. One by one they all arrived. They all took a seat at the long table and Dumbledore stood at the end of it.

"Albus, what is wrong? We just barely returned to our beds," McGonagall said.

"Is it Harry?" Mrs. Weasley looked worried as she stepped into the kitchen.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Something is amiss at the Dursley's house. I want Arthur, Kingsley, Tonks, and Severus to go investigate."

Severus sat bolt upright, "I refuse."

"You will go, Severus."

"I wo…"

"SEVERUS!" Dumbledore's twinkle was no longer in his eyes. Everyone sat there shocked at Dumbledore's outburst. They were not accustomed to his yelling.

Arthur, Kingsley, Tonks, and Severus stood up as they were given a portkey. "See you soon," Tonks said with a smile as they disappeared to the front step of Number Four Privet Drive.

Kingsley knocked on the door and was soon faced with a rather large man who happened to be Harry's uncle. He decided to be blatant, "Where is Harry." It wasn't a question; it was a statement that demanded answering.

Vernon smirked, "He's not here."

They all stood there shocked until Severus got impatient. "Where did he go?"

Vernon began turning red at being accosted. "We kicked him out. We wouldn't have him doing magic around us. He would surely use it against us."

They all just stood there as though they had been smacked in the face. Severus got very annoyed, "Where did he go?"

"He went out the door, down the street, and around the corner, now get away from my house, you freaks," Vernon said, all in one breath as he slammed the door in their faces.

Arthur was rather pale when he said, "Oh no."

They grabbed the portkey and were sent back to the House of Black.

They relayed the news and everyone just sat there as they received their orders to go home and get some sleep. They would start looking the next day.

* * *

Harry woke up two days later having had a much uninterrupted sleep. He felt good. He stood up and walked to his trunk. He pulled out all of his textbooks and the three books he had bought at the bookstore. He put them on his bed and pulled out a change of clothes. He went into the bathroom and got into the shower. After he had finished, he wrapped a towel around his waist and brushed his teeth. As we went about his morning ritual, he was thinking. He looked into the mirror and what was a very skinny looking Harry was not what Harry thought. "Merlin, I am fat," Harry said in disgust as he finished getting dressed. 

Harry walked into his room and opened up one of his books on wandless magic. For three weeks, Harry read all of his books, ordered the occasional small meal, not that he ever finished even a quarter of it, took showers, and practiced wandless and elemental magic. He became a master at both of them.

Harry finally decided that it was time to go shopping seeing as he only had a week before school would begin again. He stepped outside of his room and walked casually down the hall to the elevators. He pressed the down button and an elevator soon arrived. He stepped in and pressed the button that had an 'L' on it. The elevator descended and slid open on the ground floor. He walked down the hall and nodded at the manager before exiting through the front doors.

Harry walked down the street where he saw a very dark looking clothing store. Harry walked in and saw a girl in her teens leaning on the counter by her register. She was dressed in all black and had her hair dyed black with hot pink streaks. She turned as he entered the store. She greeted him with a nod and Harry nodded back. He looked around the store and pulled out some very weird looking pants. They had zippers and bondage all over them. He seemed very attached to them. He pulled out a few pairs of black jeans and slacks. He found more pants like the ones he had pulled out at first. He found some shirts and a few very tight ones. He liked the tight ones. They made him feel comfortable. All of what he picked was very dark. He found a black belt that had three rows of silver studs.

After trying on all of his new clothes, he stuck to wearing a pair of bondage pants and a T-shirt that said 'There's no fooling you, is there?' He found a pair of combat boots, a pair of what muggles call chucks, and a pair of dress shoes.

He carried his very large purchase up to the counter and the girl looked at him with wide eyes. He smiled and she said, "You know, you would look good with jet black hair with acid green tips and a lip piercing."

Harry smiled and said, "Would you do it for me?"

"Yeah, sure, we do that stuff here." She led Harry to a back room and sat him in a chair with a sink behind it. "Lean your head back," she said.

Harry complied and she got to work. In the end, Harry was watching as she sanitized the needle and said, "This may hurt a bit."

Harry grinned and she put the needle in and pulled it out. She grabbed the little ring and stuck it through the hole in his lip. Harry winced, but smiled nonetheless. "Thanks," Harry said as he stood up.

"Wait, one last thing," she grabbed a bottle of gel and applied some to her hand and rubbed her hands together. She put her hands in his hair and pulled it so it made spikes. "There," she said standing back to admire her work.

They walked out to the front and Harry paid for everything. He thanked her and left with his purchases. He went down an alley and shrunk all of his purchases and put them in his pocket. Harry walked out of the alley only to be spotted by some Order members who called out Harry's name. Harry turned to them and smirked. Harry turned on his heel and ran in the opposite direction. He heard them calling his name, but he kept running and he ran right into his hotel. He smiled at the manager and pushed the up button on the elevator. Harry ran into the one that opened and as the doors slid shut, he saw the Order members run right past the hotel.

* * *

The Order members apparated to the House of Black. They walked in and walked straight to the kitchen where Dumbledore and a few main Order members were. 

"We spotted him, Albus," Arthur said.

Dumbledore looked at them in shock, "Well, where is he?"

"He ran when we called him, right into a big crowd to be exact. He disappeared after that," Tonks said.

Dumbledore looked crestfallen. Ron and Hermione burst through the kitchen door.

"What is wrong? Where is Harry?" Hermione questioned them all. Ron had his arms wrapped around her shoulders. He looked demanding too.

"Well," Dumbledore began, "he is currently not home."

"You don't think we don't know that already?" Ron was getting irritated.

"Ron! That is no way to talk to the Headmaster!" Arthur scolded Ron.

"Well, we were supposed to go get him the day after his birthday, but you all said that Harry needed to stay there for safety precautions, I just want to know what happened to him," Ron looked tired and worried for his friend.

Dumbledore stood up and approached Ron and Hermione. He put his wrinkled hands on their shoulders and said, "This may be hard for you guys, but Harry's relatives kicked him out of their house because they were worried about him doing magic on them."

Ron and Hermione were shocked and their heads fell. They silently walked out of the kitchen.

McGonagall turned to Dumbledore, "We're going to make you wait to see Harry's new look."

Severus' eyebrow arched and Dumbledore just looked dumbfounded.

"Till we meet at school then, Harry, till then," Dumbledore whispered.

* * *

Since the meeting with the Order, Harry had decided to continue doing his shopping. He could care less if he was spotted. Over the next five days, Harry had bought things from muggle London. He bought more dark clothes, a variety of colognes, and many more pairs of shoes. He even bought an electric guitar that he charmed to run without electricity. Harry had also made it so his hair would always stay the colors the girl had dyed them. He had grown quite fond of his hair. 

His supplies list had finally come so Harry made that trip on the day before the train would come. He walked into Diagon Alley and was immediately noticed by all. He swiftly walked to get all of his supplies and more of what he thought he would need.

Harry decided he needed a new broom so he went into the Quidditch supply store. He walked up to the clerk and said, "I want your fastest broom, no matter where it is. I have money so let's get dealing."

The clerk looked at him and told him about the fastest broom. "It's called Icewing. We can get it here in a matter of seconds. It reaches speeds faster than what all the Quidditch teams have. It costs a pretty galleon though."

Harry pulled out his money pouch, "How much?"

"Seventy-five galleons even," the clerk said.

Harry counted out the amount while the clerk went to firecall the makers. In seconds, the broom appeared on the counter. Harry grabbed it and handed the clerk the money. Harry walked out of the store. He had decided it would be a good thing if he made a hologram like wand so no one would suspect he knew wandless magic.

Harry shrunk his broom and put it, like all of his other purchases, in his pocket. It was getting late and he had run into many of his schoolmates, but managed to slip by them all. Harry had one more stop to make, so he went to the magical tattoo shop and asked the guy to put a snake entwined around a lightning bolt aligned on his spine.

Harry pulled his shirt off and the artist gasped. You could see Harry's ribs and his spine clearly. Harry got on the bed and turned onto his stomach. The guy got to work and was finished in an hour. Harry gave the man the money and pulled his shirt back on. He walked out and headed to his hotel managing to not be spotted.

Harry fell asleep once he hit the bed.

* * *

Morning came all too soon for Harry. He got up, got a shower, and got dressed. He packed everything away and shrunk his trunk to put in his pocket. Harry walked out and headed down to the hotel lobby. Harry nodded his head in appreciation and gave the manager his room key. He walked out of the hotel with a silent thank you as he left. 

Harry was unaware to the looks he was getting since he was walking in his school robes. He silently, yet swiftly made his way to the train. He had his guitar on his back and was humming a song under his breath. He made it to Platform 9 ¾ without being spotted by anyone.

Harry walked through the pillar and was suddenly met by glances and whisperings. Harry ran a hand through his spiked hair and licked his lip piercing. Harry turned as he heard his name called. He was soon ambushed by an onslaught of bushy brown hair.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said as he pulled her into a hug. Harry saw Ron behind her and said, "How's it going, Ron?"

"Nothing much. We're sorry we didn't get to you on your birthday. We had to wait, and then we heard that you relatives kicked you out of the house. Bloody idiots!" Ron spat viciously.

Hermione backed off of Harry and slowly they made their way through the crowd and found an empty compartment at the end of the train. They unloaded their stuff and Hermione asked, "Harry, what is that you are carrying on your back?"

Harry pulled his guitar of his back and opened the case. He unzipped it and pulled out the black and green electric guitar that resided in the case. He put the case on the floor and pulled out a pick. Hermione and Ron looked at Harry quizzically. Harry chuckled and plucked at a string. The train lurched forward and their journey began from there.

"Want me to play something?" Harry asked as he pulled out his hologram wand.

"Sure," Ron said. You could tell he was excited. His friend was actually going to make the train ride something worth the long wait.

"Hermione?" Harry questioned as she nodded her head.

Harry put up a silencing charm and began to play a song he had made himself. It was a sad song that seemed to tell the story of his life. He didn't know when, but he had started making up lyrics for his song.

When Harry had finished, Ron and Hermione were looking at him in awe.

"Harry, that was amazing," Hermione said with a smile.

"Yeah mate, that was truly something," Ron was nearly at a loss for words.

Harry blushed, "I'm not that good."

"Mate, you could be a professional!" Ron was still dumbfounded in awe.

Harry shook his head and Hermione smiled, "Do you have anymore songs we could listen to? Maybe this train ride will be shorter if you keep playing some songs."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and continued.

As the train ride came to an end and he began putting his guitar away did he realize the door to their compartment was open and many of the students were crammed in the hallway trying to hear him play. He was shocked to say the least. The blush came to his face when the train erupted into cheers and clapping. Hermione and Ron were smiling warmly at Harry and the train came to a halt.

The students began filing out of the train all chatting about what they had heard on the train.

"Why didn't you guys stop me when everyone on the train came over to hear me play?" Harry was still embarrassed.

Ron and Hermione chuckled and they each wrapped an arm around his slender shoulder. They laughed together and Harry was just happy to be in their presence.

They grabbed all of their stuff and left the train and grabbed a carriage. Harry saw the Threstrals and it only reminded him of Cedric and Sirius. Harry, Ron, and Hermione chatted about Harry's summer, their summer, Quidditch, their fifth year, and whatever they found interesting.

They reached the school and left the carriage. Harry and Ron helped Hermione out of the carriage and together they walked through the double doors of Hogwarts. Through the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall where all Harry heard were gasps coming from the Head Table and Harry figured it was because of his new look.

The first years entered and the Sorting Hat sung its opening song and the first years were sorted. McGonagall took the hat and stool to the side room that Harry entered when he had been chosen for the Triwizard Tournament. More memories of Cedric arose from his conscious.

Dumbledore stood up and the hall went quiet, "Announcements will be told at the end of the feast, now dig in!"

Food appeared and the hall erupted in sound. Harry looked at the food and felt sick. He grabbed some mashed potatoes and ate that. He decided he was done afterfour bites in. _'Merlin, I hate being fat,' _Harry thought as he pushed his plate away.

"So Harry, what is up with the hair and piercing?" Seamus asked.

"I just needed a change," Harry said.

The Gryffindor table erupted in questions as of whether Harry would play some music on his guitar. Harry shook his head but was soon convinced when Ron and Hermione pushed him to do so.

"Come on Harry, you are amazing," Hermione said with a smile. Ron agreed with her and pulled Harry's guitar out of its case.

"Okay, but just one song."

Harry placed the guitar on his knee put his fingers on the right strings. Harry began playing and the song was a very emotional one and the hall grew quiet slowly. Harry closed his eyes and moved his head to the beat. The Head Table was even watching with rapt attention. Harry plucked the last chord and opened his eyes. As the sound died away, the hall erupted in clapping, all except the Slytherin table.

Harry blushed again. Dumbledore stood up and the hall went silent. "Thank you for the wonderful performance, Harry," Severus snorted in disdain, but the staff turned glares at him, "Now, for the announcements…" Dumbledore went on with his announcements; they were same as every year. The Forbidden Forest was forbidden and there was to be no magic in the hallways. "I would also like to introduce you all to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Kevin Knowles." The hall burst into applause, minus the Slytherins. Harry didn't know who he was, but he had better be a good teacher to look as suave as he was. The girls were fawning over him while the boys just rolled their eyes.

Dumbledore was about to send everyone off to bed when Fawkes appeared in front of him holding the Sorting Hat.

The brim of the hat opened and announced in a clear and serious tone, "Harry is to duel an opponent of his choosing. He needs to prove himself to the castle. She knows something that he won't tell anyone." The brim shut and Dumbledore looked at Harry. Harry looked up in shock and the Hufflepuff table was cleared away of all of its dinnerware and food.

"Harry," Dumbledore began.

Harry knew he had no choice, so he picked who he thought would be the hardest to duel. "Professor Snape."

Dumbledore nodded his head, "Severus, you are required to duel with Harry. No holding back."

Severus stood up and was about to argue, but it looked like it was going to be done for him. The staff all burst out in complaints.

"Enough!" Dumbledore yelled. "Severus, you must. It is what the castle wants."

Severus sighed and walked down the Head Table and approached the Hufflepuff table. The staff all walked to the Hufflepuff table and all the students eagerly gathered around it.

Severus stepped up onto the table and Harry took off his school robes to show his pants with bondage hanging off everywhere, his combat boots, his silver studded belt, and his skin tight shirt that showed how skinny Harry really was. His ribs and spine were visible. Everyone gasped. Harry gave his robes to Hermione.

"Harry," Hermione was shocked, but Harry just turned and gave her a sullen look.

Two men clad in all black stood facing each other, wands rose and fell, "I won't go easy on you, Potter."

"I would expect nothing less, Professor."

They walked back five steps and turned, wands raised in a battle stance.

"One, two, three!"

"Expelliarmus!" Severus yelled as Harry jumped in a back flip, his bondage flailing in the air.

Harry landed and yelled, "Shackler!"

Severus dodged it with a yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Harry dodged and fired another spell at Severus. It was a battle of wits that lasted forever in their minds, but had only been going for two minutes. Severus had finally found an opening and went for it, "Expelliarmus!"

The spell hit Harry and sent his wand flying towards Severus. As Severus reached for it, it flew right through his hand.

"Who said I needed a wand to do magic, Professor?" Harry put his hands together and began chanting. A ball of magic grew into his hands and Harry yelled, "_Gelo!_"

The spell hit Severus in the chest and all movements ceased from him. Harry flipped through the air and landed in front of Severus. Harry grabbed his wand and put his free hand up to Severus' chest and said, "_Aestus estus._'

Severus unfroze and Harry waved his wand in front of him, "I win."

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

Author's Note: Please review! The more reviews I get, the quicker I update. I have already started writing the next chapter. So, please tell me what you think.

_Gelo_- Latin for freeze.

_Aestus estus_- Latin for heat.


	2. Concerto

Author's Note: Well, I would like to start off by thanking everyone for the reviews. I loved reading them. As the story progresses, you will learn how Harry first fell into becoming anorexic. Sorry if you all were confused. I would also like to address that I know that I may not be a perfect person in grammar and spelling, but I feel I learn from my mistakes and that helps me improve in all areas of my schooling. I am moving up into my junior year of high school so being out of school has made me a dumb person.

Well, enjoy this chapter!

**WARNING:** Due to the crude language, actions, and even the mentions and containments of adult themes, this is rated R or on the new terms, this is rated Mature. If you have any problems with the above warning and below pairing, I suggest you leave. In accordance to this warning, all flames will be used to make the people who enjoy this story, popcorn. You have been warned.

Pairing: Main- Harry Potter/Severus Snape.

Side- Ronald Weasley/Hermione Granger. More may be added.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and do not believe I can make the stories any better than J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and this is just for the entertainment of others.

**A Feathered Sonata**

Chapter 2: Concerto

Severus looked up at Harry in disbelief. Harry smirked and tossed the wand back to Severus who caught it out of reflexes. "Don't test me with such elementary spells next time, Professor. I know them like the back of my hand," Harry said as he bowed. He turned on his heel and stalked to the edge of the table where he jumped off. Harry landed gracefully and felt a wand being pressed at the back of his neck.

"Mr. Potter," _'Ah, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. What was his name again? Oh yes, Professor Knowles,'_ Harry thought. Knowles continued, "You are not who you seem to be, are you?"

Harry smirked and turned so the wand was at his throat, "If I wasn't who I am, then I suggest you get your wand away from my throat."

The whole school watched in expectation to see the two start an all out war. The staff grew worried and Dumbledore decided to step in. "My boys," he started when he received a glare from Harry and Knowles. Dumbledore decided that they were old enough to settle it like men and not dogs.

"Well, Mr. Potter," began the young Professor. His cold and stern blue eyes were nothing compared to Harry's amused green ones. Though the Professor was lean, Harry looked like a twig in a line up of logs. "You see, I know you aren't _the_ Harry Potter because, well, he couldn't fight like that and there is not a teenager out there that can do wandless magic lest master elemental magic. That magic has been forgotten for years."

"Well, Professor, I commend you for knowing the history of wandless and elemental magic, but you fail in knowing who the_ real_ Harry Potter is. The _real _Harry Potter is me and that is my fate." Harry made some fast hand movements and silently said, "_Inermis Flamma_."

Hermione shrieked as Professor Knowles' clothes caught fire. "Harry, stop this minute!" Hermione yelled as the teachers ran to put the Professor out who was recklessly rolling on the floor.

The room burst into laughter as the new Professor began yelling, "Stop, drop, and roll! Stop, drop, and roll!"

Harry chuckled but soon stopped as he felt a wand being pressed onto his temple. "Put him out now, Potter," Snape whispered menacingly.

Harry gave him a side look and began a whole new series of chants and hand signals. Harry smiled broadly as he yelled up at the ceiling, "_Aqua Casus_!"

What looked like a few harmless drops of water became a waterfall in seconds. Students ran out of the room laughing wildly as the teachers became drenched. With a flick of Harry's wrist, the water stopped and the Great Hall was as dry as a desert, as were the teachers.

"He is not burned. _Demo Induviae_," Harry said as he removed all but the Professor's underwear. The man was spotless. Knowles blushed in embarrassment. "Translated, the spell I used means '_harmless flame_.' _Ornatus_." Knowles clothes reappeared and he shuffled up to his feet.

Harry felt a rough hand fly onto his shoulder, "Potter, detention, tomorrow at five in the morning," Severus said as he gripped Harry's shoulder tighter with every scornful word that left his mouth. Harry looked up at him with malice and shrugged Severus' hand off of his slender shoulder.

Harry looked down in shame as the sudden realization of what he just did smacked himin the back of his head. Harry felt something drape over his head. He grabbed it, realizing it was his cloak he pulled it on. Looking up, Harry realized the staff was looking at him in worry. "What?"

Madame Pomfrey chose to speak, "Harry, you haven't been eating. Youlook very unhealthy."

Harry scoffed at her and said, "I am perfectly fine. There is nothing wrong with me."

Severus snorted at Harry's remark and Madame Pomfrey gave him a nasty look. "Harry dear, if you don't start eating, I will have to hospitalize you, and that means no Quidditch."

Harry's eyes widened and he just went into a minute of shock. 'No Quidditch! But that's my life! They can't take it away from me. Flying makes me feel real and alive.'

Harry was shaken out of his thoughts as Dumbledore dismissed all of the staff. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, if you could, would you leave Harry and I to talk?"

"Sure, Professor," Hermione said just as Ron was about to argue. She dragged him out of the hall.

"Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster," Harry said in recognition.

"You are letting your body eat away at yourself. Harry, you are _going _to_ die_ if you don't stop this." Dumbledore's voice held nothing but utmost concern for Harry's well-being.

"Headmaster," Harry began, "I know my limits. So, if you could, please be concerned for your other students."

"You know, Harry, the staff is always there for you," Dumbledore said, looking his real age.

"I know, seeing as I already have a detention with _Professor_ Snape," Harry snapped.

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head, "You and Professor Snape still haven't got over your differences."

Harry snorted, "He started it. He can't see past the bloody image of James Potter. If he ever got to know me, he would know that I am nothing like my father."

"Harry, I know that Severus can be very stubborn, but you could be the bigger person and try to get to know him," Dumbledore said with the twinkle in his eyes.

Harry snorted and ran a hand through his hair. Dumbledore chuckled at this gesture. Harry was slightly embarrassed and bit down on his lip piercing. Harry looked down at his watch and read the time. He realized that if he was going to have any chance of getting up before five, he would have to leave real soon. Dumbledore watched Harry fiddling and said, "Harry, you should go to bed if you are going to have any chance of waking before five."

Harry nodded and turned on his heel and walked out the Great Hall doors.

"Harry, what has happened to you?" Dumbledore asked the empty room and felt a hand fall onto his shoulder.

"He will come to us when he is ready, Albus," McGonagall said with concern. "So, what did you think of his new look?"

"He has become a rebel," Dumbledore said. They both chuckled and walked out of the Great Hall doors and parted ways.

* * *

Harry took his time walking to the Gryffindor tower. _'Why is everybody so concerned about my weight? I am so fat that I feel like a dead weight everywhere I go. I can't believe everyone else though. They all got so fat! All I need is time to myself. Time to perfect myself, my skills as a wizard, and as a Quidditch player. At least they gave me back my position as Seeker. My new broom should be a blast. I can't use the Firebolt Sirius gave me, too many memories are held in that broom and the fact of using it is like I am betraying him. I feel guilty enough killing him, and killing Cedric, I am a cold blooded murderer. My destiny is already chosen for me. Die by Voldemort, or kill him myself. There is nothing but murdering in my future. I may not believe in God, but I pray for them, for them to stop my nightmares, but they never do, they just make them longer and more of a harsh reality. My feelings for everyone and everything have deserted me, to a point of no return. Just once, I want to be the perfect student and being that everyone thinks I am.'_

Harry's thoughts led his mind on a wild goose chase. Though, not quite sure why, Harry ended up in the Astronomy Tower. He looked around the empty tower and approached the window. He looked out to the dark abyss of night and just let his mind wander. He heard silent footsteps and quickly used a spell only for wandless magic. He whispered, "_Abeo_."

A lone dark figure entered the supposedly empty Astronomy Tower. He approached towards Harry and Harry slipped passed them, brushing fabric with the dark figure who turned sharply to look in Harry's direction. Harry recognized the person as Severus. Severus turned back to the window and looked out of it about to speak to the dark night, but Harry felt he had no need to hear what the Professor was going to say, so he just left and returned to the common room he had never entered into before.

He approached the portrait and let the spell drop from his body with a whispered, "_Appareo_." Harry looked at the portrait of the Fat Lady and thought, _'I am surrounded by fat people.'_ Harry gave her the password which was '_Penna_.' The portrait swung open and Harry walked in. The fires had all been put out and the common room was dark. He ascended the stairs to the boys' dormitory. He pushed open the door to his shared room and was immediately tired. He stumbled to his bed and closed the curtains he wove his hand and muttered, "_Silencio_." Everything went black from there.

* * *

_Harry walked through the Department of Mysteries. Blindly, he walked, never completely knowing where he was going. Like a lost kitten, searching for a place to belong, Harry walked and walked. In desperation, he cried out for someone to help him. No one came, no one called back, and no one tried to save him. He reached out to a door only to hear the flapping of heavy cloth in a non-apparent breeze. Looking cautiously around, no one seemed to be there, so Harry curiously went over to the veil and peaked in, to the other side._

_"Harry."_

_The voice was distant, but it was a voice that was all too familiar. Harry pulled his head back with a shudder. He stepped away from the veil and turned his back to see who was talking to him. A shadow loomed over Harry, almost in a loving way, but the shadow was evil in itself._

_"Harry," the voice said, "you have betrayed us. You killed us and now we wander through the dimensions of Hell trying to find a way back to reality, or Heaven."_

_"I'm sorry," Harry said in a cry of plea. "I don't even know you."_

_"Ah, Harry, you see, that is where you are wrong."_

_The shape of Sirius and Cedric appeared on the other side of the veil. Harry turned to the sight of their mangled bodies whichwas what appeared in front of him._

_"What happened to you guys?" Harry asked as he took in the form of their mangled bodies._

_"You see Harry, Hell doesn't like people who don't belong there. They torture us because of our good-natured souls," Cedric said._

_"You fat, good-for-nothing, freak! If I were your parents, I would have let the Dark Lord kill you. You are so damn fat and ugly, I can't believe you can live with yourself," Sirius said in disgust. A smirk coated his disgusted face and he chuckled with healthy satisfaction._

_Harry broke down in tears, "I have tried, and_ _tried to make myself perfect, but it doesn't work!" Harry screamed at the forms of Cedric and Sirius._

_Someone appeared in front of Cedric and Sirius. "Must you torture him so?"_

_"You!" They both screamed as they were banished in a shot of flames._

_"Harry, dear," the person turned, her red hair flowing and her green eyes piercing._

_"Mum?" Harry asked, wiping his tears away and walking slowly towards her._

_"Yes, Harry, it's me. You should just do what they say. They would leave you alone if you did," Harry's mom said._

_"I've tried, but I am surrounded by fat people!" Harry yelled in disgust._

_Lily wrapped her arms around Harry. "They are no fatter than you, dear."_

_"But," Harry began, looking up into her eyes which glowed a bright crimson of blood. Harry screamed as she wrapped him tighter into her arms._

* * *

"Yes, this is working to my planning," a man with crimson eyes said.

"That is great my Lord," a short, round man said through bits of stammering.

"Indeed it is."

* * *

Harry shot awake, tears streaming down his face. "I'll never be skinny! This fat just clings to me like oil in chips!" Harry yelled at his bed hangings. He grabbed a fistful of sheets and felt his nails digging into palm, even through the fabric. He pulled the sheet up and roughly scrubbed the tears away. "It's not their fault, it's mine. It always has been and it always will be until I get to be perfect. I am holding myself back by eating. That's it, Potter, no more food. Just water, that's it."

Harry looked at his watch and realized it was four o'clock. He pulled his bed curtains back and slipped himself out of bed. He rummaged through his trunk and pulled out everything he needed. He walked to the dormitory bathroom, put his stuff down, and stepped into a shower stall. He pulled his clothes off and threw them to the other side of the stall door. He cranked the water on and was immediately blasted by ice cold water. Harry jumped, _'Well, that was a wake up call and a half.'_ The water soon warmed and Harry continued getting ready. His thoughts were all over the place.

He finished with his shower and grabbed a towel. He dried his hair, which immediately stood up in the spikes. He wrapped the towel around his thin waist and stepped out of the shower stall. He checked his watch and realized he had thirty minutes to finish getting ready. He brushed his teeth and put his deodorant on. He found his underwear and slipped those on. He rummaged through everything else until he found his cologne. He sprayed some on himself and put the cap back on the bottle. He threw his clothes on, a pair of black slacks and a respectable gray button-up shirt. He tucked his shirt in and put his silver studded belt on. He put his black dress shoes on and laced them. Harry looked in the mirror and saw a very dashing looking Harry, but to him, he was a hideous monster that should never be released into the public.

Harry put his watch on and looked at the time, "Crap! I only have five minutes to get to the dungeons!"

Harry raced out of the dorm, grabbing his school robe on the way. He raced down the dormitory stairs and out into the Gryffindor common room. He saw a lone first year cuddled onto the couch with a stuffed teddy bear. He raced over to her and tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey, you should be up in your bed. Hey, wake up."

The girl shot awake and rammed her head into Harry's forehead. "Ouch!" she yelped.

Harry rubbed his forehead, "You should be in bed, not down here. Aren't you cold?"

She shivered suddenly and Harry looked down at his watch, _'Three more minutes.'_ Harry saw her staring at him. "Here," he said and handed her his school robes. She looked down at them.

"Thanks," she said, just as he ran out the Gryffindor's portrait hole.

Harry kept running. Down halls, down stairs, around corners, and slid down banisters. Harry raced down to the dungeons and came to the Potion's classroom. He knocked and looked at his watch. _'Thirty seconds to spare.'_

"Come in," Severus said through the door.

Harry opened the door and stepped in. He closed the door and walked slowly up to Severus' desk.

"You have exceeded my expectations, Potter. You are actually on time for once. I would give you points, but that would seem to out of character for me, don't you think?" Severus smirked up at Harry who just breathed out heavily. "Well, I can see you were running in the halls. That will be ten points from Gryffindor." Harry glared at him, but held his tongue.

Seeing as Harry wasn't going to give him a scathing remark, Severus smirked and said, "You are to arrange all of the potions cabinets in alphabetical order. By hand."

Harry smirked his own smirk and said, "Yes, _sir_."

Harry opened all of the potions cabinet's doors and stood in the middle of the room, with a few quick gestures with his hands and a muttered, "_Colloco in Derigo Semita Littera_."

The potion ingredients flew through the air, in the direction they were supposed to and landed in the right cabinet. Severus was watching the whole thing. He sat there, no expression on his face, just watching his valuable ingredients fly through the air, narrowly missing each other. "Potter, what did you do?"

"I arranged them. The spell meant _'arrange in order by letter_.'" Harry turned and smiled at Severus who looked on the verge of roaring a lion out of a roaring contest. Harry seemed to sense the mood of the room and questioned, "Did I do something wrong? I did it by hand." He walked over to the first cabinet and checked to see if it was all in order. He nodded and said to himself, "It seems to all be in order. Maybe I broke a bottle?" Harry looked around the room and shook his head. "I don't see any problems."

Harry saw Severus who was about to spit fire. Harry smirked and flicked his wrist. All the cabinet's doors closed gently and a neon sign appeared on the back of Severus' robe that blinked _'I eat first years for breakfast.'_ Harry blinked in satisfaction and watched his sign work its magic. "Need anything else, Professor?"

"Get out, Potter," Severus said as he heaved a big breath, trying to withhold all of his anger.

"Yes, _sir_," Harry said and left the classroom in whirl of fabric. He could hear a rampaging Severus as he left the Dungeon.

* * *

Harry walked along the halls for an hour. _'Every morning. I can never have a decent night without having_ _that dream. Can't they see I am trying to do what they tell me to do? I won't betray Sirius, my parents, or Cedric ever again. I will accomplish what they want me to do. I must, if it means defeating Voldemort and making them proud of me, I will do it. I will starve myself to the brink of death just to be the perfect person they need and want me to be.'_

Harry held a face of determination as he entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry nearly dropped dead at the sight of the food. He shook himself and approached a seat at the end of the table. He watched his plate fill with food and people watched as his eyes widened. He sat bolt upright and slowly picked up his fork and knife with shaking hands. He stuck his fork in a sausage and watched as the oil gushed out of the holes to form a puddle along the sausage._ 'Merlin, this is disgusting and unhealthy!'_

He left his fork in the sausage and dropped his knife on his plate. He disgustedly pushed his food away and was about to drink some of his pumpkin juice when he smelled the nutrient potion that had somehow found its way into his drink. He looked at the staff's table and saw that they were all watching him with expectant looks on their faces. He raised his goblet to them and let it drop to the floor with a crack. He made a clucking noise and stood up.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to Hermione and watched as she and Ron approached him. "Hey," he said.

"What's up, mate? We saw you drop your goblet. What's wrong?" Ron questioned.

"Oh, it was nothing," Harry said. _'It was just laced with a nutrient potion that I know I don't need.'_

"But, Harry, that doesn't make any sense," Hermione said. Her face showed that she knew he was lying.

"Really, 'Mione, it was nothing. The goblet just, um, slipped," Harry said, trying to place a smile that would satisfy Hermione's curiosity.

"Yeah, 'Mione, just leave it alone. He is right,it probably just slipped."

_'Good old Ron. Gullible to no end,'_ Harry thought as he smiled.

"If you say so," Hermione said.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger," they turned as they were addressed by McGonagall, "here are your schedules for classes."

They nodded their head as she left. Harry gave her a salute which made a few students laugh.

The trio heard people burst out laughing near the staff table. They turned and looked and they joined in the laughing spree as Severus stood up with his back to everyone. His neon sign read out, _'I eat first years for breakfast'_ which flashed every single word for a few seconds before moving to the next. The staff stood up and some began chuckling, whereas a few stood up looking for the culprit behind the prank. Severus looked for what everyone was laughing at, but he couldn't see it. He never even thought it was him they were laughing at. Harry flicked his wrist and the sign now read out, _'I feel unusually perky.'_ Students were now rolling on the ground in exasperated laughter.

Ron looked at Harry who just shrugged his shoulders. Hermione was in a state of shock. Harry looked up at Dumbledore who was currently watching Harry. Their eyes met and Harry smiled evilly. He removed his glance at the Headmaster and redirected it to Severus who currently had staff members fervently trying to remove the spell. _'Pity, I put a spell that resists that sign from being removed.'_

Dumbledore gave it a shot, but failed. Severus pulled his cloak off and dropped it to the floor. The staff sighed in relief and the students groaned in disappointment. Harry wasn't done yet. He raised his hand as if in a greeting and a sign appeared on the small Knowles' and Severus' back that read _'Anal Retentive!'_ The staff and older students sputtered at this new addition. The younger students just looked as if someone had hung a huge question mark over their head.

Ron and Hermione turned to Harry and yelled in unison, "Harry!"

"Fine!" Harry yelled and raised his hand and a sign above the already existing one read out,_ 'Just a little'_ with an arrow pointing down to the one below it.

Ron burst out laughing and Hermione looked on the verge of a nuclear meltdown that threatened to destroy everything in her path. "Not funny, Harry."

"That's just you, _you cow_," Harry muttered to himself.

"What was that Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"Nothing, it was nothing." Harry waved his hand and the signs disappeared. He stormed out of the Great Hall in a fury of clothing. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They knew now that Harry had definitely changed. For better or for worse, they didn't know yet. They would find out soon enough though.

* * *

Author's Note: I know everyone will be reading the sixth Harry Potter book, but if you finish it before you read this, just imagine the sixth book never came out. I had hoped this would come out before the next Harry Potter book, it might, or it might not. I will just have to wait and find out. I also know that Harry is very out of character, but it will all change very quickly. I have a plan for this fic, so bear with me as I work on the next chapter.

Also, I will be going on vacation for two weeks, so I am sorry if I do not update before then. I need to pack and all that stuff. I will try desperately to get the next chapter out, but I just want you all to know that it may not happen. Below this, is a list of the spells I used, translated.

_Inermis Flamma_- Harmless flame in Latin.

_Aqua Casus_- Water fall in Latin.

_Demo Induviae_- Remove clothes in Latin.

_Ornatus_- Dress in Latin.

_Abeo_- Disappear in Latin.

_Appareo_- Appear in Latin.

_Penna_- Feather in Latin.

_Colloco in Derigo Semita Littera_- Arrange in order of letter in Latin.

If you wish to use any of these spells, you are allowed, but please give me credit. I did take the time to look them up.

Please review!


	3. Movement

Author's Note: Well, here I am yet again with another chapter of this wonderful story you are currently reading. I am sorry for the delay; I went on a much needed vacation. Though school is about to start up, I hope to not be too busy to update this story as much as possible. I enjoyed reading the reviews and would like everyone to know that I will be continuing with this story even though the sixth Harry Potter book has come out. I disagree with that ending and I think there must be a reason why Snape did what he did. Therefore, I will try to keep this story as interesting as some of you think it is. Now, I will stop my babbling even though I am pretty sure no one ever reads these little notes.

**WARNING:** Due to the crude language, actions, and even the mentions and containments of adult themes, this is rated R or on the new terms, this is rated Mature. If you have any problems with the above warning and below pairing, I suggest you leave. In accordance to this warning, all flames will be used to make the people who enjoy this story, popcorn. You have been warned.

Pairing: Main- Harry Potter/Severus Snape.

Side- Ronald Weasley/Hermione Granger. More may be added.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and do not believe I can make the stories any better than J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and this is just for the entertainment of others.

**A Feathered Sonata**

Chapter 3: Movement

Harry stalked through the halls, glaring at all those who even chanced a glance at him. Looking at his watch, he realized he was already going to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts if he didn't hurry up. He summoned his book bag and made his way to the third floor. Stepping caustically up to the door, he muttered, "_Abeo_." Harry eased the door open and stepped into the classroom. He saw that the professor was indisposed in a lesson about dueling. He closed the door silently and walked up to an empty seat in the front of the classroom. He pulled the chair out and sat. He waited till the professor turned around to demonstrate whatever he thought was interesting at the moment and Harry whispered, "_Appareo_."

The class jumped in shock as Harry just appeared in the front of the room. Everyone had managed to sit themselves in the back. Harry cleared his throat and raised his hand. Professor Knowles turned around to see who made the noise when he did a double take on Harry. The professor smirked evilly and said, "Well, Mr. Potter, so kind of you to join us. Your little show in the Great Hall this morning truly was something. Let's see, ten points for disrespecting a teacher, another ten points for coming to class late, and well, let's make it twenty for showing up in casual clothes, not your school robe."

Harry glared at the man, "I disagree with you. Offensive magic should only be used if your opponent is attacking you. Other than that, I think defensive magic should be used in duels that go on in school."

Professor Knowles glared at Harry, "Well then, Potter, why don't you prove it, here and now, or perhaps you would like to prove it to everyone today at lunch. No holding back. Snape may have gone easy on you, but that is not the case when you duel me. No holding back an ounce of magic. Do you accept the challenge, Potter?"

Harry snorted at the man, "What am I, a child? Must everyone try to prove to themselves and to others that they can defeat me? This is getting ridiculous! First the castle gives away my secret and makes me duel Snape, then everyone thinks I am killing myself. You think I will go down so easily, Professor?" he asked. "I accept."

They glared daggers at each other for the rest of class. Each student wondering why the two clawed at each other's throats. The duel was one thing to brighten there lunch hour.

Harry ignored Ron and Hermione throughout the day, and without much disturbance from anyone but them, lunch came right quick in a hurry. By then, the news about the next duel between Harry and Knowles had circulated, even to the dungeons where Snape silently wished someone would take Harry off of his high horse that everyone silently thought he was riding on.

Harry angrily walked out of Greenhouse Six, knocking over an adult Mandrigora. Students and teachers alike felt the anger radiating off of Harry as he walked past them. He bit his lip harshly as he heard a chuckle coming from his left. "Is Scarhead having a bad day?"

"Shut it Malfoy," Harry clenched his jaw and dug his nails into his palms. _'You sad piece of lard. I swear, if he doesn't shut up, I take his fat fist and shove it personally down his throat.'_ Harry's palms now dripped with blood. His knuckles were white as snow and his jaw shook with his withheld rage.

"Oh, Scarhead uses such profound language. No wonder your relatives kicked you out. No respect for the higher ups." Malfoy shook his head disappointingly and stuck a finger down his throat. "Bulimia got your throat, Potter?"

_'This guy is dumb. Doesn't he even know the difference between Bulimia and Anorexia? He is definitely a pureblood. He knows nothing about muggle disorders.'_ Harry shook with rage, "Malfoy, go bother some other _fat blonde_ like yourself."

It came all so fast, Harry's slender face met with Malfoy's determined foot. His stomach met with Malfoy's fist and his arm met his own back with a snap. "See, Potter, no one will _ever_ like you. Don't mess with the higher ups or you will surely be brought down with anguish."

Harry laughed, "I see you have resorted to the muggles way of fighting. Using their mouths and limbs to do their dirty work." Harry spit out the blood that was dribbling down his cheek. Harry wiped his mouth only to find that most of the blood was coming from his nose. Harry tried moving his right arm only to scream in agony as the bone protruded from the skin. Malfoy smirked and turned on his heel and walked quickly away from Harry.

People began making their way towards him and Harry quickly threw up a concealing charm on his face. His right arm was covered by his charcoal shirt. He quickly tidied up his clothes. He looked as dashing as he was that morning. Harry began walking through the crowd to the Great Hall. When people bumped into his right arm, Harry gasped. He felt two sets of hands land on his shoulders and could only guess who the people were. _'Granger and Weasley. Gryffindor's star couple.'_

"Hey mate," Ron said with a cheerful tone.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said as she walked up beside him, completely smashing his right arm in between their bodies.

Harry groaned and managed a soft, "Hey."

"Is there anything wrong, Harry?" Hermione was confused.

_'No, you fat excuse for space.'_ Harry grimaced at his thoughts.

"Excited about your duel with Knowles, Harry?" Ron said as he skipped excitedly next to Harry.

"_Professor_ Knowles, Ron, and of course Harry isn't excited, he--"

"If you guys are going to argue, go somewhere else. Quite frankly, I am not in the most decent of moods," Harry glared daggers and pushed his way past them, leaving two stunned Gryffindor's in his wake.

Harry took a quick detour. He needed to calm down; otherwise his rage would trigger and break the wards of the school. _'Can't have a gleeful Voldemort prancing about the school like a child in a meadow.' _Harry shivered at the thought and calmly pushed the doors of the Great Hall open.

There were banners and signs everywhere. Whether they supported Harry or Knowles, Harry just sighed and looked at Dumbledore, who looked angry as a bull that saw a red sheet being waved in front of him. Knowles looked arrogant, whereas some of the teachers and students were taking bets on who would win. So far, the odds were against the defense using Harry. _'I'll show them. I can and will be the best student in this school, even if I die trying.'_

"You ready, Potter?" Knowles smirked and took off his cloak to show his gray slacks and white button-up shirt.

Harry looked at him sternly and nodded his head. Knowles cleared off the Slytherin table and removed the benches. They both stepped onto the table and met at the middle. Harry smirked at a new thought that occurred to him, "How about this, Professor, we allow all illegal curses. I will put a spell block up and the ministry will never find out."

Knowles looked astounded, "Even the--"

"Yes, even the Imperious Curse, the Cruciatus Curse, and the Killing Curse."

Knowles smirked, "Well, sure."

All of the students and Professors looked dumbfounded and Dumbledore was outraged. He stepped up to the table and was about to speak when Harry put his finger on Dumbledore's lips to silence him. Harry shook his head and said, "_Preoccupo Veneficus Subcriptios_."

Harry looked at Knowles and nodded his head. They bowed and turned on their heels. They walked further and further apart. They turned and Knowles fired the first spell. He yelled out, "_Lanio_!" An indigo jet shot out from the tip of his wand and Harry watched as his hand began to bleed and then he heard several snaps and cracks. He lifted his left hand and watched as it turned into a mangled, bloody hand. Professors and students were horrified as it stopped.

Harry looked at the satisfied look on Knowles' face. Knowles yelled out, "_Seco Sursum_!" This time, a gray jet shot out from his wand.

"_Tripudio_," Harry said as he jumped out of the way of the curse which hit a first year squarely in the chest. Harry recognized the first year immediately as the girl he gave his robe to for warmth. He saw her rise into the air and she began to picking up speed to the roof. Harry cursed under his breath and yelled out, "_Alatus_!" Harry jumped up from the table and swiftly rose above her. She rammed into him and he went colliding into the roof as he held onto her tightly. He felt the roof give way and rock began falling on the people below, luckily, the Professors and older students were quick to put up blocking spells. Harry brought the girl down and gently placed her on the floor.

A spell flew over his shoulder, slicing his shirt in all places. Harry turned sharply and a spell hit him, sending him flying into the wall. Debris fell all around him. He shot away from the wall and yelled, "_Reverbero_!" A lime jet shot from Harry's mangled hand and collided with Knowles' newest spell which went flying back at Knowles. The spell sliced into Knowles' chest, but there was no wound. Harry landed on the table.

Knowles cursed and yelled, "_Crucio_!" The spelled slammed into Harry's chest and the staff watched in horror as Harry screamed in agony and thrashed about. Knowles got an evil glint in his eyes. He held his wand out and approached Harry. Once he stood over Harry, he straddled Harry's thighs and held his wand at Harry's right eye. Harry's eyes flashed an acid green. "_Avada_--"

Everyone began frantically worrying. Harry yelled, "_Anima Contego_!"

"_Kedavra_!" The green jet shot from Knowles' wand and collided with Harry's soul shield. Knowles rose to his feet and continued aiming his wand at Harry. Harry convulsed under the weight of the Killing Curse. His shield began cracking and with it, his soul.

Someone in the crowd yelled out, "Harry!"

The spell Harry had chosen to use requires the user to use his or her own soul as a shield. If the person doesn't have a strong soul, then he or she will die.

Harry turned and looked for the voice. "Don't give up!"

Everyone was now yelling in support. Harry shook his head. _'This fat body will never hold out.'_ Harry's shield cracked more and more. _'They always did say the Killing Curse is unstoppable. Why the Hell am I even trying?'_ Harry raised his mangled hand up to the shield and the imprint of a crest appeared. It was the Potter family crest. Harry shoved his hand through the crest and yelled, "_Expelliarmus_!" The spell hit Knowles and sent his wand into Harry's mangled hand. The shield broke and the pieces flew into Harry's body. The Killing Curse flew back into Knowles' wand and Harry struggled to stand up. Once up, Harry fell right back down and the after effects of the Cruciatus took action. He tried to stand up and it was a success. Blood was flowing down his body and his concealment charms wore off. His shirt, which was now a tattered cloth, fell off of him. He staggered over to Knowles and placed his hand on Knowles' chest, "_Finite Incantatem_."

Knowles shook his head as his mind cleared of its haze. The bloody Harry looked up at him and said, "Welcome back, Professor Knowles." Harry wasn't very enthusiastic, but he collapsed into the awaiting arms of a very confused Professor Knowles.

The staff and students all shrieked and screamed at the very dead looking Harry that was slumped in Professor Knowles' arms. Hermione and Ron ran up to the table and pulled themselves onto it. Ron grabbed Harry from Knowles' arms and placed him gently on the table. Hermione checked his wrist for a pulse and found one. It was there, Harry had just fainted. She sighed in relief. She rolled him over and found his broken and infected looking arm. She gasped and looked at his back. She screamed out, "_Harry Potter_!"

The snake wrapped around the lightning bolt just stared up at her and hissed. She rolled Harry back over and looked up at the Head of Houses, Dumbledore and Pomfrey.

"_Levicorpus_," Pomfrey said as Harry rose into the air, blood dripping from his battered body.

"Professor Knowles, you will accompany us to the Hospital Wing," Dumbledore said angrily. He turned to the students, "Classes are cancelled for the day."

"Headmaster, can we--"

"I am afraid not Mr. Weasley. The Head of Houses and I need to talk, so no one will be allowed in the Hospital Wing."

"Yes sir," Hermione said before Ron could argue his point. She grabbed his arm and followed the rest of the crowd out of the hall.

* * *

_Streets, lights, alleys, vehicles, wizards, witches, muggles, billboards, and buildings. Everything blurred by the distortion of a thin, silk blindfold, slipping often to reveal that everyone on the planet has a blindfold. Whether on television, billboards, in cars, or walking on the street; everyone wears a blindfold. Theirs are solid, whereas Harry's was worn silk and never tight. As though the world relies solely upon the nature of others. There is no such thing as beauty in this world that Harry had stumbled into. This world is based upon trusting your natural instincts to survive and return home. _

_Harry's blindfold slipped and he looked at everyone around him. They all had red blotches on their blindfolds. Harry walked up to one of the wizards and pulled off their blindfolds. He recognized the person immediately as his godfather, only, his eyes looks as though he ripped them out of his own skull._

_"See what you made us do, Potter. You are getting so fat; we had to rip out our own eyes in order to make it throughout our days. Our hands," Sirius began, everyone ripping their blindfolds off, "are covered in our own blood."_

_A blind Cedric came up to Harry and wiped the blood on Harry's robe and face. "You will always be fat, Potter. Just like your mother."_

_Harry was about to strike out at Cedric, when multiple pairs of bloody hands reached out and grabbed Harry, pulling him farther and farther into the crowd of the blind. Blindfolds scattered through the air and littered the ground. Harry screamed as the crimson eyes glowed and dripped of blood; as though angels were pouring their hearts out in grief for Harry._

_Harry screams soon turned into pleading whimpers and cries. _

* * *

"Albus that could not have happened! It is virtually impossible to reach through the Killing Curse!" McGonagall was frantic. She looked from her colleagues to Harry and back. He had yet to waken and his mangled hand, broken arm, and his broken nose were undergoing treatment as they talked.

Knowles just stared at Harry. He would never have thought he would try and kill a student, let alone, Harry Potter. Dumbledore looked at Knowles and then turned his head towards McGonagall. He was about to speak when Snape broke in first.

"It is possible, Minerva. The spell he used before he was attacked," Snape looked sharply at Knowles, "with the Killing Curse, _Anima Contego_, translated, means _Soul Protect_." Flitwick nodded his head in agreement. "He stupidly used his own soul as a shield. I wouldn't be surprised if some of his soul has, how should I say this, has vanished."

"But that still doesn't explain why he could put his hand through the Killing Curse," Sprout said.

"No, it doesn't," Snape said.

Dumbledore chuckled at their simple-mindedness. "He gained access to his family's crest. It may not seem like it, but it is the deepest form of sorcery among pureblood families."

"I thought Potter was a half-blood. He is not a pureblood," McGonagall stated plainly.

"Though his mother had no pure wizard blood, she still, like Ms. Granger, had a lot of magic. Harry's father was a strict pureblood. With Harry's family heritage and the sort of magic he has mastered, he was able to connect with his family's bloodline and produce the Potter crest. He may not have realized he tapped into that magic, but he must have had some reason as to why he needed to access it. He was then able to reach through the shield and crest and retrieve the wand that belongs to Kevin Knowles."

"Is Professor Knowles okay?"

Everyone turned and looked at a disheveled looking Harry.

"Mr. Potter," began Knowles, "I would like to apologize."

"No need," Harry began, ruthlessly trying to sit up, "it was my fault."

Everyone but Snape gaped at him. Snape just nodded his head in agreement.

"But, I was the--"

"Nonsense," _'You fat slob,'_ "it was entirely my fault. I just wanted to prove myself." Harry finally got tired of try to sit up, so he just rolled off the bed. "_Consurgo_." Harry rose and shakily landed on his feet.

"Mr. Potter, you need to rest. Your magic has exhausted itself. You are making yourself weaker by continuing to use it," Flitwick said in his high-pitched voice.

"Rubbish," Harry said plainly.

"Now Mr. Potter, if you do not return to your bed, we will get Madame Pomfrey in here to strap you to the bed," McGonagall said.

Harry gave her an _'I'd-like-to-see-you-try'_ look. _'Who in the hell do they think they are to think they can tell me what to do? Bunch of pigs is what they are.'_ Harry turned and looked Snape in the eyes. Harry grimaced at the intense hatred radiating out of his Professor's eyes. Harry could feel a headache coming on.

"If you refuse to rest, we will strap you to the bed ourselves, Harry," Dumbledore said as he pulled his wand out, followed by the other professors. "Do you want to rest, or must we use force?"

"Let me think about it," Harry rubbed his chin and looked at the ceiling in thought. "I say no and no."

The professors looked dumbfounded for a second. Harry moved to the other side of the room while chanting. He reached the wall and the professors turned around. Harry smirked, "Sorry. _Perculsus_." Little lightning bolts shot out from his palms and wrapped themselves around the professors' wands. They dropped their wands as they received the jolts.

"Stupefy!"

Harry turned sharply to see two spells make their way towards them. Harry looked at the casters. Snape and Pomfrey stood with their arms outstretched, wands tight in their grasp. "But -- Damn!"

Snape had somehow dodged the spell and moved to the other side of the room. Pomfrey had come out of her office to see what all of the commotion was about.

The spells collided with Harry. He went spinning into the wall all the way on the other side of the room. His eyes were wide as he smacked right into the wall. Cracks resonated loudly from his spot gifted from the wall. He was knocked out from there.

* * *

"Hey, Mione, look, he's waking up!" Ron rushed over to Harry's bedside in anticipation.

"That's great, Ron," Hermione said with a smile as she walked over to Ron's side.

Harry groaned and rubbed his head. He reached for his glasses and put them on his face. Harry looked up at his friends, _'Not that I need any friends.'_ "Hey," Harry said quietly, giving them his best smile.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Hermione was deeply concerned for her friend. He looked more deathly than death could possibly pull off.

Harry pushed himself into an upright sitting position and his blanket fell to his lap. He grinned, "I've felt worse."

Ron and Hermione gasped. Harry's whole upper body was wrapped in bandages. They only saw his head which was wrapped in bandages as well.

"Hey mate, what happened to you?"

"Just got into an argument with the teachers is all, Ron," Harry looked down over his bandages. "Hermione, will you go over to the cupboard over there and fetch me some pain reducing potion?"

"Yeah, sure," Hermione said with a helpful tone.

"Great, thanks. Ron what time is it?"

"It's lunch time, why?" Ron looked at Harry quizzically.

"Just wanted to know," Harry smiled his handsome smile. _'Don't question me you fat ingrate.'_

Hermione returned with the potion and Harry swallowed it all. He felt it take effect and he cautiously stepped onto the cold stone floor.

"Are you sure you should be getting up, Harry? I mean, you just woke up. You should give your wounds time to heal," Hermione said, pressing a hand to Harry's bandaged shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Harry roared and ripped his shoulder away from her touch.

Ron and Hermione were shocked. "Mate, she was just trying to help. She's right though, you just got here yesterday. You should probably still be resting." Ron stepped up to Harry and rested a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"So the almighty Ron finally agrees with someone," Harry taunted. He shoved Ron's hand off his shoulder. He walked over to the edge of his bed and grabbed his slacks; that Pomfrey cleaned for him, and spelled them on. His pajama pants lay folded at the edge of the hospital bed. He pulled his socks on and put his shoes on.

"Harry, have you gone mad!" Hermione shrieked. Her arms were up in the air for emphasis.

Harry chuckled, "No, just getting tired of being around behemoths, like yourselves. Look, I can never be perfect by being around imperfect people." Harry spelled his hair into the spikes and walked into the bathroom. He began brushing his teeth with a brand new toothbrush that was still in its package. It was a wizarding brand.

"Mate, you're off your rocker. That Knowles guy must have put a spell on you. We should go talk to the Headmaster." Ron stepped into the bathroom and gave Harry a knowing look.

"Weasley, that old coot can't save me now," Harry said through his toothpaste filled mouth. He rinsed out his mouth and put the toothbrush in the garbage. He looked at himself in the mirror. He whispered to himself, "Why am I so fat?"

"Harry, you need to get help," Hermione said.

"Granger, do me one little favor." Harry approached her, his mouth right next to her ear, "Worry about someone else for a change. Oh, and lose the weight. You're looking like Neville."

Harry walked past her. He carried about an air of sadness, as though he were the loneliest person on the planet. The truth was that he was making himself the loneliest person, by abandoning all he ever held close to his heart in the slightest. He was so far gone, that his old self had completely left him alone. In the solitude of his own heart as it played a movement that was feathered so lightly it sounded like a march to his own death. That could possibly be the death of the greatest young wizard anyone has ever known. The pain of his own heart shut him off completely from his emotions. Now the world's token poster boy had become the boy wizards would see on the back of their wizarding milk carton. The slogan: 'Can anyone save me from myself?'

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. My laptop only contained a trial version of Microsoft Word, so I have to put my story on a USB Drive and take it to my family's library and use that computer. So I have to use Notepad, which is a pain. Then I have reread and edit mistakes. So yes, I have been a busy little bee. Not to mention school for me starts in thirteen days. There will be a list of the spells I used at the bottom. They are all in Latin.

_Abeo- _Disappear

_Appareo-_ Appear

_Preoccupo Veneficus Subcriptios- _Block Magical Signatures

_Lanio-_ Mangle

_Seco Sursum-_ Fly Upwards

_Tripudio-_ Jump

_Alatus-_ Winged

_Reverbero-_ Repel

_Anima Contego-_ Soul Protect

_Consurgo- _Stand Up

_Perculsus- _Shock

If you wish to use any of these spells, you are allowed, but please give me credit. I did take the time to look them up.

Please review!


End file.
